Like A Dream
by AriMarvelUniverse
Summary: Mikey/April mature fic. The sexy stuff is in chapters two and MAYBE three. Michelangelo is conflicted and hurting, and April wants to know what's wrong. Little does she know that she IS the solution to his problem. She never would have thought this, even in her wildest dreams. EDITED!
1. Out in the Open

April sat cross legged on her empty bed and stared at her phone, at the last contact under M, and willed her finger to move. To her frustration, the disobedient digit continued to refuse. Her finger was frozen, her hand was numb and shaking. "Just call him," she muttered aloud. "Just call him. What are you, a coward? Just call..." And still, her stupid finger refused to press the stupid contact. She was a coward.

To this day, April would never understand the events that led up to that night. Never in a million years would she know what possesed her, possesed him, the both of them, to do what they did. Never in her wildest, craziest dreams did she ever think...

_'Okay,'_ she thought, cutting off her mental harangue, _'that's not true.'_ And it wasn't. Maybe in the very craziest of her dreams, a long, LONG time ago. But that was when she was a teenager, a little girl. And it had never been THIS turtle...it had always been his brother, the genuis. It had always been Donnie.

When she was younger, all those years ago, back when she had first met the turtles and their furry sensei, of course she had been curious. Shocked, yes. Intrigued, definitely. Weirded out? Sure. But mostly curious. She was a girl, after all, and they were boys, even though they were the strangest looking boys she'd ever seen. And she'd been even MORE intrigued when she noticed the first tentative signs that Donnie was beginning to feel...stirrings for her. None of his brothers ever really expressed an interest.

Leonardo was so focused on his ninjitsu and pleasing his Sensei. That took up most of his mental capacity and all his attention. Raphael and Michelangelo had always treated her like just another part of the family, as if she was a long lost sister, albeit a human one. But Donatello was instantly taken with her, as fascinated by her as she was with them. April was not proud of what happened next, and she felt guilty about it to this day.

She mercilessly strung him along, pretending to be oblivious to his affections while she tried to reconcile with her own. For years she'd kept Donnie in suspense, tugging on his heartstrings here and there like a violin, jerking him around, teasing him horribly. She used to laugh to herself, watching as the tiniest gesture or smile of hers sent the purple banded turtle into blushing hysterics. A hand placed gently on his arm made sweat bead on his neck. Hovering over his lap while he showed her something in the microscope caused him intense speaking deficits. She had been a heartless bitch, and she knew it.

Eventually, Donnie had grown up and moved on, and so did she. Over time, their relationship cooled, and the childish awkwardness faded away. Casey's appearance in her life sped up that process, and now there was nothing but a comfortable friendship. Well...mostly comfortable. There were those times when she saw something like regret flickering in Donnie's hazel colored eyes, an echo of what could have maybe been, if she hadn't been so...so...so scared of the unknown. The few little fantasies she'd entertained about him never stuck in her brain, and the very thought of doing something so awkward with someone so strange had, admittedly, terrified her. And then Casey had come along. He had been normal, familiar. And she'd leaped for him, towards what she understood. He wasn't the best choice, but he was the ordinary choice, and she'd learned to make do.

A thin layer of sweat had gathered in the small of her back, and she was shivering slightly. Her finger was still poised over the button. April closed her eyes, hugging herself and letting out a moan of frustration. She couldn't do this, she couldn't. It would be so much better if she just swept it under the rug and forgot about it. But the delicious soreness in her legs and the bite mark twinging in her shoulder wouldn't let her forget, and neither would the stained sheets crammed behind the washing machine.

Thank God Casey didn't do the laundry...she'd have a hell of a time explaining THAT mess. He might have been proud, but he wasn't delusional. Casey's climaxes were never that...grandiose.

April inhaled, steeled her mind, and finally forced her finger downwards until it hit the screen. The ringing sent her heart into agonizing throbs, and she barely stopped herself from hitting cancel. '_I have to do this. I have to make this right...'_

On the very last ring, the line connected, and his voice came through, sweet and bubbly as always. "Ch-yellooo?" April tried to take another deep breath, and failed, and her words came out as a whisper. "H-hey Mikey..."

«»«»«»

They had been celebrating. It was a joyous, happy occasion- Casey had gone back to school and gotten his degree, and the whole clan was proud of him, April more than anyone. "No more leg breaker jobs for me, babe," he'd announced. "I'm gonna be making those big bucks." April had never felt more proud of him than when he presented her with the diploma.

She'd called the turtles, and they had been ecstatic. They came over immediately, and everyone ended up on the roof in the balmy summer air, watching the sun slip behind the bloody clouds as evening shifted into twilight, talking and laughing without a care in the world.

"I'm wonderin' how in the hell ol' bonehead here actually managed ta get a frickin' college degree." Raphael had laughed, twirling his Corona between his thick emerald fingers. Casey flicked a bottle cap at him, slinging an arm around April's waist. "Shut it, Godzilla. I got ten times the brains you do in that heavy dome."

"College." Donatello sighed wistfully, staring out at the slowly setting fire in the sky. "What an opportunity..." Mikey giggled and waved his hands in front of his brother's face, bringing him back to reality. "Donnie dreams of Harvard." he teased, swinging his legs over the edge of the roof. "He's been blabbering about it since we were ten." Donatello browned and shrugged, circling the rim of his drink with one digit. "Online courses are great, but it's just not the same as actual University life."

"Oh yeah, Don. I'm sure you could apply for a scholarship...maybe the Mutant Grant program?" Mikey sniggered.

"I'm just saying...it would be nice to be able to do something normal for once. Like go to college."

April frowned slightly and shifted. "You know I hate it when you say that, Donnie. You are normal." Donatello turned a blank gaze on her, and she warmed without really knowing why. "Is that so, April?" he murmured quietly.

"Dude, if I was human, I would...drive a food truck, like all across America. Then I could just eat and drive and...yeah." Mikey cut across her answer, leaning forward so that he intercepted their view of one another. Freed from Donnie's strange stare, April cleared her throat and changed the topic. "What about you, Leo?" she asked. A thoughtful look crossed the oldest turtles face, and he blinked slowly. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I might start up a Dojo."

Raph took another swig from his bottle. "Bein' a mechanic might not be so bad. I could live with that."

Leonardo, with his watchful eye, allowed his brothers one beer each, himself drinking nothing, though everybody suspected that Raph had managed to sneak in a second and possibly a third before eventually pestering Leo into letting him have "One more." Eventually, by the time the sun had actually set, Raph was clearly drunk- getting emotional, slurring his words, and laughing at everything. When the red masked turtle started singing Lady Gaga, Leo and Donnie had elected to take him home.

Casey had left with them, needed to get to his late shift. And then it had been just them, on the roof. April and Mikey. She glanced at him and smiled, and he returned it. "Wanna help me clean up?" she asked. Mikey nodded. The last few rays of the light painted his seafoam colored face with dusky purple streaks, and his lake blue eyes glowed in the darkness. He helped her collect the plates, bottles, and cups from the roof, then carried them downstairs.

Even though she swayed a little, April was BARELY buzzed. Just barely. Looking back, she wished she had been wasted.

"The dishwasher is busted." she told him with a giggle. "I'll wash, you dry." Mikey shrugged. "No prob." They chatted aimlessly while they cleaned up, until the talk faded into a comfortable silence. Well, mostly comfortable. There was a little bit of tension in the air, but it wasn't coming from April. It was coming from Mikey, and he seemed more distracted than usual. April was tempted to ask him about what was bothering him, but she knew Mikey and she figured he would come out about it by himself sooner or later.

Except...he didn't. More time passed, and Mikey held his silence, and the tension grew. He wouldn't meet April's eyes when she glanced at him, and his face was closed. Finally, she brushed a thick fringe of red hair back from her forehead with a soapy hand and placed it on her hip, turning bright green eyes on him. "Alright, Mikey. What's wrong?"

"I dunno, Dudette. Raph in a Kesha wig? Guys with ponytails? Mannequins in G strings? Girls with beards? Lots of stuff." he answered evasively, giving her a wide grin. But the smile didn't reach his eyes, and she stared at him firmly. "You know what I mean. What's up with you?"

Mikey looked away and shrugged, but his fingers tightened on the plate he was drying. "Oh. Nothing." It wasn't true, and they both knew it.

"Mikey, don't lie to me," April scolded, using her motherly tone. "I've known you too long, and I know when something's really bothering you."

"It's nothing April, really. I'm cool."

"Michelangelo, come on. Is it something going on at home?"

"No...can we drop it, please?"

"Do I have to call Leon-"

"Do you like Donnie?" he exploded suddenly, turning hard eyes on her. His question caught her off guard, and she did a double take. "W-what?"

"Well do you?"

April exhaled and narrowed her eyes, wondering if he was serious or not. She had no idea where this was coming from. Maybe he was trying to grill her about the way she had treated Donnie when they were younger. But why would he wait until now to go into protective mode? "That's not funny, Mikey."

Michelangelo's expression soured into a pout. "I wasn't joking." he muttered. April blinked and plunged her hands back into the dishwater so she could look away. "Okay...sure, I guess. I mean...Donnie's great. We've been friends since forever, you know that-"

"That's not what I meant." Mikey said, lower than before. April snorted in annoyance. "Then what did you mean?"

"Ya know what, just forget it. I was just kidding." He turned away, but April put a hand on his shoulder. "Mikey..." He sighed and met her eyes, looking more serious than she'd ever seen him look before. "I mean do you like Don...in THAT way. The other way. The way he used to like you." April stilled. "You know I'm with Casey now."

He gave her a weird, crooked smile with little humor. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything, right? When you're with somebody, but like you don't really love them? They're kinda just there?" He sounded like he was accusing her. April fought to keep herself from blushing, stuck between anger and guilt. For some reason, she felt like she'd been caught in a lie. She had forgotten how quickly and devastatingly Mikey could get to the heart of things.

"I-I love Casey, Mikey." she said. The words felt flat and dead in her mouth. "B-but I love you too, and Donnie, and Leo and Raph."

"Yeah. Sure."

April swallowed and twisted around- confused, flustered, and irritated. She dug her hands back into the sink, slopping water on her shirt, and started randomly groping for the remaining dishes. "Look, Michelangelo. I don't know why you- SHIT!" A sharp, fiery pain laced its way up her arm, and she snatched it out, clutching it to her chest. "Ow, ow, ow..." Unthinking, she'd grasped a steak knife blade first and cut a long, jagged gash in her palm. Blood welled in her hand and streamed down her pale arm, turning the water pink and blossoming into crimson roses as it struck the grey surface. It didn't really hurt that much. The alcohol in her system was dulling the pain, but for some reason, she felt like crying. April stared at the blood welling between her fingers, blinking furiously and breathing hard through her nose.

Suddenly, Mikey's warm, three fingered hand was cradling her own. "Lemme see. Is it bad?"

"No..." Mikey uncurled her fingers from her palm and inspected the cut. It was long but shallow. "Yeowch...sorry, Dudette. Here..." he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her hand tightly. The bleeding slowed eventually, but Mikey kept a firm hold on her hand. "You okay?" April sniffed and placed her hand on top of his, pulling away. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks."

Mikey recaptured her hand, seemingly reluctant to let it go. Something changed in the air then, and when she looked up, they were face to face, nearly nose to nose. April swallowed. His eyes, those pretty blue orbs...they were staring at her, pinning her to the floor. The innocent jokester mask had fallen away, replaced by a look she'd never seen on his face before. April shivered, warm and flushing, and suddenly aware of how much Mikey had grown, how tall he was, how his rock like muscles flexed smoothly under his blue green skin...the slight, masculine aroma that surrounded him. A tremor of want rolled through her, mixing with her buzz and making her feel much more drunk than she really was. "M-Mikey...why...why were you asking me all those questions? About Donnie...and Casey?"

She was shocked to see his bright blue eyes shining with tears. "A-and my bros say I don't get stuff." he chuckled. When she didn't respond, Mikey let out a shaky exhale, and his green beak flushed a dark brown. "I-I had to know if you still liked Don and Casey...I just had to know..."

"Why?"

"B-because if you do..." He stopped and looked away, chewing hard on his bottom lip. He looked like he wanted to keep going so badly, but something wouldn't let him.

"Michelangelo, please." He had to tell her. It was now or never. He couldn't live with this anymore.

"Then I don't have a chance at all...with you. C-cause...cause I love you, April, but I didn't know how to say it. But I...I love you THAT way..."

"Oh, Mikey..." April reached up and pressed her uninjured hand to his face. She had no clue what to say, but any words she might have said were demolished when Mikey turned his head and kissed her palm. She shivered again, harder. Heat crawled over her skin. "M-Mi..." The rest of his name was lost and muffled as he leaned forward and kissed her tentatively. After a second of slow, frozen shock, she tentatively kissed him back, with a sigh of surrender.


	2. What We Want

**WARNING:**** There is sex- graphic sex- ahead, in this chapter in the next. This is literally your only warning. **

**Now, for those of you that came for that, enjoy! And leave some feedback, por favor!**

**(This part is also a flash back)**

«»«»

Michelangelo's mouth was wide, and warm, and sweet. April could taste the lingering tang from the beer he drank, and something chocolatey, something spicy like Doritos, and -maybe she was being foolish- the slightest hint of oranges.

Casey's kisses always tasted like Bud light and cigarettes...

When she didn't pull away or push him back, Mikey whimpered in his throat and deepened the kiss. His beak brushed against her face, not a perfect fit, but right somehow. His mouth was smooth...there was no itchy prickle of stubble or five o clock shadow scratching her lips. April's hand drifted down from his face to his shoulder as Mikey prodded her mouth experimentally with his broad tounge.

The orange masked turtles heart was pounding in his chest, and his head was spinning. He couldn't believe that this was happening. That the woman he loved, this beautiful, fiery human, was letting him kiss her, and kissing him back. He was scared, abs nervous, but happy, so happy...he never thought that anything like this would ever happen to him. He felt like pinching himself to make SURE Raph didn't slip anything into his drink and he was dreaming.

Mikey was a bit sloppy and inexperienced, but April guided him through the kiss, tilting her head and pulling him in closer. She moved her fingertips gently along the dips and grooves of his arm, drawing strangled noises from him. She hooked them on the edges of his plastron, stroking the bony material. Mikey trembled and rested his hands on her waist. He clutched her to his chest, running his thick fingers down her spine.

April gasped against his mouth as her breasts rubbed against his hard front. Her nipples hardened through her t-shirt from the friction, sending delicious tingles up her backbone and straight to her core. Mikey broke the kiss and pulled away to look at her. April saw herself reflected in his clear blue eyes, her own green orbs lidded with lust. She grinned and started rolling up the hem of her shirt, pulling it slowly over her head. Mikey watched in amazement as she tossed it onto the kitchen floor behind her and undid her lacy green bra, letting her soft mounds bounce free. He licked his lips and exhaled, staring at her milky globes. "A-April...c-can I..." April only smiled and leaned forward. "Go ahead, Mikey..."

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. Mikey bit his lip and squeezed. April moaned and leaned her head back as Mikey started kneading her flesh. He rolled her nipples between his rough fingers until they were diamond hard. April closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure.

Mikey was hesitant, but learning quickly. When Casey played with her breasts, he was hard and insensitive, never giving her what she really wanted. She stiffened and let out a squeaky gasp as something warm and wet closed on her left nipple. Mikey shot her a smug grin and sucked the rest of her breast into his mouth. He teased her with his tounge, pressing it into her rosy, sensitive bud. "Aahh...M-Mikey...Mmmm..." He suckled her, nipping and kissing her until her nipples were painfully rigid and swollen.

Mikey pulled his mouth away from her breast with a pop and switched to the other one, licking and savoring the taste of her skin. April moved her hands to his shoulders, chewing hard on her lip. The space between her legs was throbbing and hot from Mikey's attentions. The feeling of his sharp teeth on her breasts made her jerk and hiss. "Ah-haaa..."

Mikey was only half positive that he was awake, and about thirty per cent positive he hadn't died and gone to freaking heaven. April's skin was sweet and smooth and salty with sweat, and he felt like he could fondle her for the rest of his life. His lower plastron was getting tighter by the second as his arousal grew. April's cool fingers traced the patterns in his shell, sending waves of pleasure rocketing through his bones.

He looked up when April cupped his face in her hands. He released her breast from his mouth. A string of glimmering saliva hung between them, and he stared at her with wide eyes. April smiled. He looked so innocent...it was adorable. She stood, and pulled him up with her. "April...?" he mumbled, giving her a confused look. April smiled sweetly and started walking backwards, and Mikey gulped. They were headed to the bedroom.

All at once, a raging wave of guilt and fear swamped him. It was April's bedroom...and Casey's. Who she was still dating, and who was supposed to be his friend. And she was his brother's crush... Mikey hesitated, and almost stopped. He didn't want to hurt anybody. He didn't want to cause stress in everybody's already super stressed out, dramatic lives. He didn't want-

"Mikey? What's wrong..." April's sweet voice dragged him back to the present. His guilt faded with one look into her deep green eyes, and he saw the love and acceptance in them, two emotions he had always dreamed of her looking at him with. His heart swelled, nearly choking him. He loved April, and he had known that for a long time. That knowledge had ate at his heart and soul for months because he knew that she had never loved him and never would, and he could never have what he wanted. But now all that had changed, and he wanted this so, so badly... How could this be wrong if it felt so good?

"N-nothing, Dudette." Mikey smiled, and leaned down to kiss her, savoring the taste of her ruby lips. April smiled and leaned up on her toes, then let herself fall back. Mikey followed, and before he knew it, they were on the bed.

Mikey was breathing hard, nervous and anxious like never before. He didn't know how far they were going to get, but he was starting to get an idea, and it scared the hell out of him. He hovered over her and propped himself up on his elbows and knees. April moved to unbutten her pants. Mikey tried to pull down her zipper, but his sweaty fingers slipped on the tiny piece of metal, and April had to help him. He blushed as she wiggled out of her jeans and reversed their position so that she was straddling him. She barely weighed anything. Mikey reached up and put a hand on her breast as she stroked both hands slowly down his chest, tracing the shallow lines.

Her fingers faltered when she reached the large bulge in his lower abdomen. April bit her lip to stop a giggle from escaping and circled the bulge with her finger. Mikey shivered and crossed his eyes. "M-muhhh...A-April..." April rubbed his thighs slowly, causing him to jerk. His shell was getting tight and uncomfortable, and it was starting to hurt him to keep himself concealed. His body was warm and shaking, and he knew he should probably tell her to stop-

"April, April wait, I gotta-"

Her fingers slipped into the slit at the base of his plastron, and he froze with a strangled gasp. A strange, rumbling growl started up in his throat, like a purr but deeper and with more bass.

"Ap-"

"What in the...I didn't know you guys had tails!"

"-reeeeel...ahhh maaan..." The rest of her name came out as a high pitched squeak as her fingers found his thick tail. Electricity jolted through him, paralyzing him. Touching his own tail had never felt like THAT. April stroked the appendage, then jerked on it, and he barely stopped himself from yelping. "APRIL!"

April paused and shot him a worried glance, scared she'd hurt him. "I'm sorry Mikey, I didn't know what..." Mikey shook his head rapidly, fighting his own body. "N-no, it's, I...f-fine, just...really really s-s-sensitive." He felt like he'd been shocked, and he was terrified that she was gonna do it again. It felt too good, but he didn't want to drop down yet. He didn't want to show her how weird he was, and then she'd freak out and tell him to take a hike.

"Oh." April mouthed quietly. She loosened up the pressure she was putting on his tail. She petted it gently, watching with wide eyes as it unrolled into her hand. "Oh my God," she laughed, squeezing it. For some reason, the knowledge that Mikey had a tail struck her as funny and cute. "I know, I know, it's weird." Mikey muttered, staring at the pillow by his head. April shook her her head. "No, Mikey. It's adorable." She pressed a kiss to his tail, and Mikey bucked, nearly throwing her off. "April-wait-don't-I'm gonna, you're gonna, I don't wanna-" Mikey blubbered, curling his knees up to his chest. The pain in his shell was reaching a peak, and he felt like he was gonna explode if he didn't come out. It was torture. "April, you gotta understand, I'm not...I'm...down there, I'm not like Casey and human dudes, I'm not n-normal."

A steely glint appeared in April's eyes, and she frowned. "You know I hate it when you guys say that. You are normal. And I want to see you." Mikey closed his eyes. "I don't wanna scare you, April." he whispered. April's expression turned determined. "Look at me, Hamato Michelangelo." After a second, he met her eyes. "Do I look scared?"

Mikey blinked, and shook his head. "I'd never be scared of you, Michelangelo. And I would never hurt you like that. You're beautiful, and I want to see you- all of you."

"But-"

"Trust me, Mikey. Let me see."

Mikey breathed in, filling his lungs. He did trust April. He loved her. She'd convinced him, but in the back of his mind, he braced himself for her screams. When he breathed out, he let out a pained, relieved grunt and let his erection drop down into the cool air. April's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as his length emerged from his shell. He was only half hard, but he was ENORMOUS, at least ten inches of thick, throbbing purple flesh. "Holy shit," April breathed. She wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, barely managing to get her fingers all the way around.

Casey didn't even come close to this. She instantly knew she'd be hurting in the morning, and that thought excited her. "I'm impressed, Mikey. You're not so little anymore, huh?" she teased, with a sultry purr to her voice.

Mikey let out a low churr, clenching his fists. April's fingers felt WAAAY better than his own. She squeezed and rubbed him to full hardness, coating her hands in the precum oozing from his slit. "Nnnggh...yes...shell, April."

"Mikey?"

Mikey slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "H-huh?"

"Look..."

He moved his gaze down and met her eyes. April smiled, licked her lips, and promptly took the head of his cock into her mouth, sucking gently. "NNNGH! Oh, SHELL! What-!?"

Mikey's head jerked back, slamming down onto the bed. Pleasure rendered him insensible as he shuddered and twitched. April's mouth was hot and the feeling of it around his cock sent his nerves on fire. She pressed her tongue to the thick veins lining the underside, taking as much of him as she could down her throat without gagging. Mikey fisted a hand in her red hair and thrust shallowly into her mouth. His breath left his open mouth in loud gusts, and rumbling churrs tore out of his chest, filling the room. All of his concentration was focused on April and what she was doing to him with her lips and her tongue and her throat. His stomach was getting tight, like a knot being pulled closed. Lightning bolts of pleasure were hitting him directly in the groin.

April bobbed her head up and down, trying to keep Mikey's large length from choking her. The sucking and slurping sounds she was making were driving him nuts. Mikey moaned, groaned, and tossed his head from side to side, curling his toes. His body flashed hot and cold, and his lungs and gut tightened. He knew what was about to happen, but he didn't want it yet, not yet! "Ap-April," he gasped, pushing against her shoulder. "April, April, you g-gotta stop, I- uhhhhn, April, I'm gonna..."

April lifted her head and released his cock, wiping precum and saliva from her lips. Mikey breathed out in a mix of relief and disappointment, blinking to clear his vision. "J-jeez, April." he chuckled shakily. "I don't think I wanna know how you got so good at that." April rolled her eyes and leaned up on her elbows, and Mikey rose to meet her, sitting up with a shiver. His high faded slowly. She kissed him, and he buried his face in her neck, breathing her in. "April," he sighed, drunk from pleasure. "April, I wanna...I want you so bad..."

"You mean it, Mikey?" she whispered into his shoulder. She moved so that she was hovering over him. "You want me...you wanna take me?" Her dripping heat was inches from his tip, and her scent was circling his head, making him dizzy. "April..."

"I've only ever been with Casey, Mikey." she murmured. "Nobody else. Casey's the only person to ever fuck me. Do you think you can do better than him? Do you think you can make me forget him?" Mikey's heart was beating like helicopter blades, and he could hardly believe what he was hearing. The woman he loved was offering everything to him, and he was almost too scared to take it.

Donnie's and Casey's faces flashed in his mind, making him blush. Mikey opened his mouth before he knew what he was going to say- stop, wait, pineapples- and then April grabbed him and started guiding him into her body, and his mind went blank like a piece of paper, and all he could manage was a loud churr.

April's moan matched the sound as she slid slowly down his huge, slippery shaft. "Oh God, M-Mikey...so f-freaking big..." There was so much of him. His width stretched her right to her limit. It burned, but it felt good, and for a long moment she felt like a virgin again. She opened her eyes, and almost laughed at Mikey's face. His eyes were criss crossed and big as two blue moons, blank with ecstasy. She bit her tongue as she settled on him completely and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Aaaagh daaamn..." Mikey had never experienced anything as divine as having his cock buried to the hilt in April's tight, hot folds. It was better than her hand and her mouth combined. He was gonna burst and melt and die and go straight to heaven. It took all of his minimal control to keep from cumming right then and there. Mikey let out a strangled noise and wrapped his arms around her torso, crushing her to his chest while he tried to calm down. He had a sudden, powerful, primal urge to push her back and rip her apart, ravage her until she was shrieking his name. But it passed fairly quickly. He would never do that to her.

April lifted up and dropped back down rapidly, and they both hissed at the contact. Instinctively, Mikey moved his hips to meet her, and after a few more cautious thrusts, they started a quick, deep rhythm. April braced her palms on his chest and rode him, rocking her hips back and forth, up and down. Mikey matched her every movement, bouncing her hard and fast.

"Ohhhh...ohhh...uhhhnn...NNNGHN...Aaah-AHH! S-sheeeell...hufff...mmmm...A-April..."

"Uh-uh-uh-Uhh-UH! UH! AH-Ah-AH! Mi-hi-ke-hey!"

A layer of sweat coated Mikey's blue green skin, and sweat matted April's red hair to her face and neck. Spots of blood beaded on her bottom lip as her teeth mauled it. Her fingernails cut into Mikey's arms. The pain from the incisions mixed with his pleasure, heightening it. He was gone, flying, miles above the earth, his entire concentration focused on driving himself into April's depths over and over and over.

April was shaking and mewling loudly on top of him, grinding down on his slick cock. She could feel Mikey in her stomach, slamming deliciously into her very core. He was stretching her and reaching places inside she hadn't even known were there, and she never wanted him to stop. The sensations rolled through her like ocean waves. His size left her aching after each thrust, but she loved the delightful pain.

She couldn't even remember what Casey looked like, or what his last name was, or where he was, or even why she had been so happy with him earlier. All there was was Mikey and the mind blowing rhythm of their lovemaking. Mikey's churrs rumbled out like a metronome beat, making her entire body vibrate with the powerful, animalistic sound.

Warmth was pooling in her stomach like lava, building and building and heating her up like a thermostat. She felt her body tense, and the heat in her stomach boiled over, rushing through her body and singeing her limbs. Her walls throbbed and squeezed him relentlessly, more, more more-

Mikey shifted, angled himself slightly, and suddenly he was striking that one...sweet...spot...and her world exploded.

April clamped down around Mikey's cock and screamed aloud as her climax tore through her.

Mikey gasped and suddenly surged upwards as she tightened like a vice. Their positions switched and April was on the bottom, and he was over her, pounding his thick length into her drenched folds. April wrapped her legs around his shell and locked her ankles, pulling him in closer and whimpering his name. "Oh God, Mikey, Mikey, yes, yesss..."

Sweat poured from his flexing muscles, and he gasped and churred and panted for air as his chest tightened and his innards rolled and boiled. Tremors wracked his spine, he felt like he was burning up from the inside out, he was gonna blow like a nuclear bomb-

"M-Mikey...M-Mikey..."

He forced his eyes open, and he drowned in April's wet green orbs. He was lost in them, and he saw the whole world in them. He paused, frozen by how beautiful she was and the raw, open emotion in her face. Their gazes linked- he was hers, and she was his. It was like standing on the statue of liberty and looking at all of New York at once.

"April...April, I love you...I love you."

"M-Mikey...I l-love...you...l-love y-you- AH! AH! AH! MICHELANGELO!"

"NNNNGGH! NNUUGH!" With a few more shuddering, erratic thrusts, Mikey let out a high pitched churr and came hard, emptying himself into her. April cried out his name as a second climax shattered her again. Exhausted, Mikey slumped next to her on the bed, breathing in their combined scents. He tucked his nose into her neck and cuddled her, both of them shaking slightly and falling asleep to the sounds of their conjoined breathing.


End file.
